How to write a poem about nature
from wikiHow - The How to Manual That You Can Edit Nature is beautiful. Nature is wonderful. Nature is awesome and inspiring. Here is one way to go about writing a nature inspired poem. Nature is life Steps Take some writing materials (pen/pencil, paper/journal/diary) and venture into nature. It could be somewhere in the woods, on a hill, near a creek, on a mountain, in a park, or maybe even just in your backyard. Look around you. What do you find that is beautiful? What do you find that is not beautiful? Close your eyes and listen (if your location permits) to the sounds of nature. Listen to the wind, the birds, the bugs, the grass growing...anything. Take a deep breath in and sense your surroundings. Can you smell the trees? The water? Think of some key words that come to mind when you observe your surroundings and write them down. Concentrate on these words and how your surroundings make you feel. Take some time before writing anything to really feel your surroundings and become one with nature. When you feel the time is right, start your poem. Remember the key words you wrote down, and what you felt when you looked, listened, and smelled your surroundings. Feel free to take a few moments to stop in the middle of your writing process and reassess your surroundings. Choose a writing style that you feel comfortable with; whether you are accustomed to rhyming, prose, haikus, sonnets, or limericks, any one of them will work for this subject. When you start writing, do so without editing or going back. This way, your immediate feelings will be more easily captured in your work. When you've finished writing your poem, take a few moments to sense your surroundings again. Breathe deeply and just relax in the beauty of nature. Take a quick look over your poem and make small adjustments until you are satisfied with the result. Tips It is easier to write about nature when you are surrounded by it. Don't try to block any feelings that come to you when you are trying to write. If an unexpected emotion arises, don't suppress it, write about it and let it flow. Writing poetry is hard and takes practice. If you aren't satisfied with your first effort, don't be discouraged, try again and keep practicing. Keep a journal in which you write all your poetry. Having all your work in one place will make it easy to refer back to previous works, and looking back may spark new ideas Wear proper apparel. Sturdy shoes and long pants are best when going on a hike into nature. Warnings Nature is not always very nice. If you go into nature, make sure you are familiar with where you're going so you don't get lost or attacked by unfamiliar animals. Nature can be deadly. Things You'll Need Something to write on: journal, paper, composition book Something to write with: pen, pencil, chalk, crayon, charcoal The desire or motivation to write Bug spray to ward off angry mosquitoes Related wikiHows * How to Become Inspired to Write Poetry * How to Write a Poem * How to Watch Wildlife * How to Hike Safely ---- Article provided by wikiHow, a wiki how-to manual. Please edit this article and find author credits at the original wikiHow article on "How to Write a Poem About Nature". All content on wikiHow can be shared under a Creative Commons BY-NC-2.5 license. Category:how-to articles Category:WikiHow articles